gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Act 4: The Long Road Home
Situation Report - The Long Road Home He had him sent to prison. He had him left for dead when the Locust Horde invaded. Hoffman did all these things and more to Marcus, yet never had Marcus hated the sound of Hoffman's voice more than when he radioed to report the resonator didn't work. The blast wasn't powerful enough to map even a fraction of the Locust tunnel network - the crew would need to find another way, and Baird thinks he has the solution. He hacked into a geobot and found an immense amount of data concerning the Locust tunnels. Anya has traced the data back to the residence of Adam Fenix, Marcus' deceased father. The irony in Hoffman sending Marcus there to look for additional data isn't lost on the members of Delta Squad. New Characters As with weapons and enemies, Act 4 does not add much in the way of new characters, it does however explore deeper relationships between the existing characters, and shows how they each react under extreme pressure as seen in the last chapter of the Act, Entrenched. New Enemies There are no new in-game enemies encountered in Act 4, however, it should be noted that firefights from now can become more intense and drawn-out conflicts, with enemies often outnumbering Delta Squad by over 10. In this chapter, which many believe to be the hardest in the game, a friend is advisable, as a Co-op partner can really take off the heat. However, there is one new cinematic enemy that causes the 'rush' to the APC in the last checkpoint. *Brumak - A gargantuan beast with multiple heavy cannon armaments. It carries two tank-like guns on each arm and a gigantic cannon on his back. He is a biped, however, and walks on two massive legs. He can also use his arms to crush/push aside anything in its path (seen in the ending cinematic of Entrenched if you fail to make it to the APC before the timer runs out). New Weapons There are also no new weapons seen in this new chapter. However, the use of every weapon that was introduced before will now be strongly redefined in this awesome act, especially more recently introduced weapons such as the Torque Bow. They will become very common in the hands of the enemies (way more Therons). There are also plenty of Boomers which means more ammo for and from the Boomshot. If you want a campaign level to beef up your skill with a specific weapon, this is the chapter to train on. It has great use of just about every weapon from the Longshot to the Boomshot. COG Tags This contains 3 COG Tags dotted in various locations. Find them to go on your way to receiving several achievements! COG tag 25 is found in Campus Grinder, 26 is in Bad to Worse and 27 is found in Imaginary Place. Sections Act 4 is split up into several parts, 6 in all. They are listed below: Category:Gears of War walkthrough